Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving device, and more particularly to a lens driving device whose structure is improved in consideration of a user's hand-shaking correction function and an auto focusing function.
Background of the Related Art
A hand shaking phenomenon inevitably occurs when photographing with a photographing device held in hands. The hand-shaking phenomenon causes such a photographing device to shake. The images photographed along with a hand-shaking may look blurred, and it is hard to get focused accurately when focusing an object from a short distance.
In order to reduce the vibrations that occur due to the above-mentioned hand-shaking phenomenon, a recently developed photographing device is equipped with an Optical Image Stabilizer (OIS) that is configured to substantially reduce the vibrations that occur due to a hand-shaking phenomenon when a user takes a picture with a photographing device held in his hands. The OIS module is like an image stabilization module that helps correct a hand-shaking, etc. when taking a picture using a camera.
In recent years, as is adapted to a smart phone, a tablet PC (Personal Computer), etc., a camera module is disclosed for a mobile device that is generally equipped with an AF (Auto Focusing) function and a hand-shaking prevention function.
The OIS module is adapting a lens shift method wherein a lens is configured to move horizontally in response to an object that is moving along the X- and Y-axes.
However, in case of the above mentioned lens shift method, it is directed to further moving on the X- and Y-axes the lens unit that moves on the Z-axis by means of the AF module, which operation requires a certain space in the AF module to move the lens unit on the X- and Y-axes. For this reason, the width of the camera module increases due to its structural characteristic, so it is hard to manufacture a compact-sized and thinner photographing device.
Since the lens in the AF module is configured to substantially move in a horizontal direction, the optical axis of the optical system may be shaken.